


Suspicions

by Leo_nine



Series: Thor, God of Thunder and perfect boyfriend [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Part 1 can be read stand-alone, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: You suggest that the Avengers try an online quiz to find their soulmate. What could go wrong?Based on request - “Thor getting jealous but don’t make him too sad because he deserves to be happy!”





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Thor are in a relationship, same couple as previous fic Willpower. Takes place prior to Age of Ultron (because long-haired Thor is the yummiest).  
> All feedback and comments gratefully received

In the few years since you’d met Thor and fallen heads over heels for him, your life had been one long adventure. You’d worked alongside the best scientific minds on the planet, studied alien technology that you couldn’t have imagined, travelled to other worlds, made friends with superheroes. There seemed to be endless wonders and excitement that you could never have imagined.

But the best times of all were the quiet times when there were no missions or problems to solve, and you could enjoy being with the man you adored. Those were the times you cherished, when the two of you could just be a normal couple. Nights like tonight were amongst your favourites - sitting with friends, sharing a few drinks and easy conversation, snuggled up next to your perfect man.

You were curled up with Thor on the sofa as usual, his muscular arm resting round your shoulders as you leaned against his chest, listening to the discussion as you checked your messages. Glancing at your latest notifications, you clicked on one article and snorted as you saw the subject matter. “Hey Nat, this sounds more fun than the usual clickbait. Do you want to do a quiz called “Which of the Avengers is your soulmate?”

Natasha smiled widely at the suggestion and to your surprise, the rest of the team were pretty intrigued too.

Tony seemed especially amused by the idea. “Does this quiz include all of us? I mean, I may have my heart set on a certain someone and it would be a shame if they’re not on the list.”

You scanned the information. “Let’s see, possible options include Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow...... yep, you’re all included. In fact, Bruce and Hulk are both there.”

Bruce’s face contorted in bewildered disgust. “Oh my God, they put Hulk as an option? But...I mean...who would want that?”

“You’d be surprised what some people go for.” Natasha said with a mischievous expression that made Bruce even more alarmed. “Remind me to show you the Hulk tag on Tumblr sometime.”

As the only one in the room actually dating an Avenger, it was suggested that you should go first to test it, but you laughed and shook your head. “Don’t need some online test to know which of you I’m in love with. I lost my heart to this mighty God long ago.” The God in question hugged you tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of your head affectionately.

Tony stepped up to be the first to have a go at the quiz. “Pass it over here then, I’m never one to shrink from a serious challenge. Can’t wait to see which of you dreamboats is my true destiny.”

You stretched over to give Tony your phone, and settled back against your boyfriend’s broad chest as he started reading out the questions. “First one - _Which kind of kisses do you prefer?_ _a) Full on the lips,_ _b) Peck on the cheek,_ _c) Kiss on the hand,_ _d) Love bite on the neck,_ _e) French kiss._

“Wow, this is a tough one. I mean, Cap’s obviously a peck on the cheek kind of guy, but surely everyone else would pick ‘all of the above’ and that’s not an option.”

Steve sighed. “C’mon, I’m old fashioned but I’m still human. Keep your answers to yourself.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed as he worked his way through the rest of the questions, muttering under his breath. “Who writes these things? I mean, what the hell has my favourite pasta got to do with anything?”

Despite the apparent randomness of the quiz questions he managed to get paired with himself, to nobody’s surprise. “Yay, I love myself most of all. It says ‘ _Life with Iron Man would be exciting and luxurious. He would enjoy buying you expensive gifts and taking you to all the fanciest parties_ ’. God, I sound dreamy, Pepper is a lucky girl.”

Nat snorted. “Well it figured you out pretty easily. Give me a look at this thing, lets give it a real challenge.” 

You were never sure if she’d used some secret hacker skills, but she finished the quiz in record time and got the result you knew she would have been aiming for.

“OK then - _‘Adorkable genius Bruce Banner is your perfect match_.’ Who’d have thought that?” Her eyes were studying him closely, gauging his reaction as she spoke.

Cheeks flushing, Bruce stared down at his feet. “Yeah, um, its not so accurate after all, I guess.”

“It doesn’t seem so far off to me.” she said softly, making him blush further. “Anyway, there’s one sure way to know whether this thing is accurate or not. Let’s see if it really can figure out the two lovebirds over there - whether you like it or not, its your turn.”

She tossed your phone back over to you and before you’d even pressed the start button, Thor was eagerly suggesting answers. “You always like it when I give you love bites, choose that. Or maybe...”

“Shush! I love all your kisses, honey. But you can’t tell me what to put, that’d be cheating.” Wriggling out of his arms as he protested, you shuffled across the sofa to hide your screen and set to work.

The first answer was an obvious one, to you at least. Kissing your hand was something that Thor did often, one of his little gestures to show much he adored you, and you found it utterly charming. Even after all this time together he was able to make you go weak at the knees.

The next question (‘ _Which of these is your idea of the perfect date_?’) was just as easy and you didn’t have to read any further than the first option. A picnic under the stars was your idea of perfection. It always reminded you of when you had first met, listening to his stories of the Bifrost and the different realms as you sat together under the night sky.

Finishing off the rest of the questions pretty quickly, your finger paused above the button to get your results and a sly look briefly flickered across your face before you pressed it.

“Last question done. Drum roll please, my soulmate is ..... oh!” You looked stunned at the screen in front of you. “According to this I’m dating the wrong Avenger.”

You almost burst out laughing at the shocked expressions on everyone’s face, especially Thor’s. Wow, you thought, they’re really taking this seriously. “Well, I wasn’t looking for a change, but if the quiz says so maybe its time I traded Thor in for a younger model. How about it, Cap?” you asked, raising your eyebrows suggestively.

Steve was wide-eyed. “You got me?” It could have been your imagination but he seemed quietly pleased, his lips forming a shy smile which instantly faded when he glanced across and saw your boyfriend’s narrowed eyes fixed on him.

Realising it was time to own up, you held the phone up in front of Thor and giggled as he saw his own face smiling back at him from the results page.

“Nah, I’m just joking.” There was chorus of groans and laughter as you showed everyone the real answer. “Sorry Steve, I guess Thor really is the one for me after all.”

Steve held up his hands in mock defeat, chuckling. “No problem, doll, I’ve got more sense than to try to split you two up.”

You set your phone down on the table as strong hands grasped your waist and pulled you across the sofa. In the background, Nat was trying to persuade a reluctant Bruce to have a go at the quiz but you paid it no mind. Setting you on his lap to face him, Thor’s face was stern although he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth twitching. “You shouldn’t tease me like that, love. You had me worried that I’d have to fight the Captain to keep you.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist, just my terrible sense of humour. You didn’t believe it, did you?” Stroking his cheek fondly, you were surprised to see a hint of doubt in his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious that I’m hopelessly in love with you? There will never, ever be anyone else for me. I am yours completely, body and soul.”

His face softened into a relieved smile. “You are more precious to me than any treasure that the nine realms could offer. I suppose that’s why it worries me to have even the smallest idea of losing you.”

You leant forward to rest your forehead against his, wishing somehow you could share your thoughts with him through this act of intimacy. “Then I’ll make sure I never worry you like that again.” you promised. Closing your eyes, you felt his lips searching for yours and lost yourself in his kiss, a kiss that was soft and slow and full of longing.

Eventually pulling away breathlessly, you snuggled closer to his broad chest and traced a line of tiny kisses along his jaw, winding your arms round his neck. As he sighed contentedly you whispered “Maybe I should spend the rest of the night showing you how much I adore you, just to make sure you’re not worried any more?”

“Oh yes, I think that would definitely help.” he agreed with a lascivious grin.

Just then an agonised wail made you jump and you turned to see Bruce sitting with his head in his hands.

“Oh no, don’t tell me...” you gasped.

Nat nodded resignedly. “Yep, he got Hulk.”


End file.
